Cursor control devices are known to take a number of forms, which include track balls, joy sticks and the well-known computer mice. A computer mouse is currently a very common and useful input device especially in the computer graphics environment. It usually includes a mouse housing having a captured ball or sphere, a portion of which extends from the interior of the mouse housing. The mouse is moved over a generally flat surface, with the ball in contact with the surface so that the ball rolls over the surface defining the direction of the mouse movement across the surface. The ball movement in turn generates two-dimensional data input for computer cursor control, which is visible on the screen or monitor of the computer. A typical computer mouse may also be implemented without a captured ball. Instead of a ball, optical electronics may be used for generating cursor control signals. Regardless, a computer mouse for a Macintosh® computer manufactured and sold by Apple Computer, Inc. typically has an electro-mechanical switch configured in the form of a clicking button disposed on and flush with the top surface of the mouse. This mechanical clicking button is used for a number of functions such as for data selection and command execution. For example, a computer user moves the mouse on a pad or a tabletop to cause a corresponding movement of the monitor cursor to a displayed application icon. A subsequent single- or double-click finger action (depending on the icon type) on the button of the mouse sends an application execution signal to the computer.
There are various forms of a mechanical button on a mouse. Regardless of shapes and configuration, any typical and existing button is disposed near the top and front portion of the mouse where it is easily accessible to user fingers. In practice, the palm of a computer user would typically cover the top and back portion of the mouse, whereas at least one of the user fingers would naturally lie over the mechanical button located near the top and front portion of the mouse. It is and has been a convenient configuration for many, however, it presents great inconvenience to those who have very large hands or who have very small hands or those who have finger deformity whether by birth or by accidents. When the hands are very large, user fingers need to bend over in order to reach the button; when the hands are very small, user fingers need to stretch out in order to reach the button. None of which presents a comfortable position for these users. Furthermore, if there is any finger deformity involved, then there would be even greater difficulty in activating the mouse button for purposes such as data selection and command execution.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electro-mechanical switch preferably in the form of a button for a mouse configured in an improved manner to provide convenience and comfort for users. These users include those having very large hands, those having very small hands and those having the ill fortunes to suffer from finger deformity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved computer mouse that has a mouse housing for containing electronics that generates cursor control signals. This housing includes a base member configured primarily to make moving contact with the surface of a computer pad or a table. This housing further includes an integral top member mechanically coupled to the base member to encase the electronics. The top member is an integrated piece having no separate mechanical button disposed on the top member. In addition, at least the back portion of the top member has an external contour that substantially conforms to the contour of the palm-side surface of the hand, when the hand is in a relaxed, neutral condition, with the palm-side surface generally downwardly and horizontally disposed. For data selection and command execution, the top member and the base member of the mouse are coupled and engaged in a manner that the entire top member serves as a button for activating an internal electronic switch to register palm clicking as an input to the electronics. Such palm clicking action can be easily effected by light wrist action. For example, one aspect of the present invention includes that the top member in one integral piece is continually biased toward a first position in a direction generally away from the base member. To generate a clicking action, the top member is being pushed down toward the base member to a second position by the palm-side surface of the user via wrist action. This aspect of the invention enables clicking action including single-click, double-click and click-and-drag features. Advantageously, in practice, the present invention removes the awkwardness and discomfort for those large-handed, small-handed and deformed-handed users. All users may now comfortably select data or execute commands by simple and light wrist action.